1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method for manufacturing thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices including a functional element which detects a physical quantity using, for example, a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique have been developed.
As the functional element, an electrostatic capacitive physical quantity sensor element has been known. The physical quantity sensor element has, for example, a fixed electrode fixedly arranged and a movable electrode facing the fixed electrode with a spacing and displaceably disposed. The physical quantity sensor element detects a physical quantity such as acceleration based on an electrostatic capacitance between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode (refer to JP-A-2011-247812). The physical quantity sensor element disclosed in JP-A-2011-247812 is accommodated in a cavity of a package configured to include a lid and a support which supports the physical quantity sensor element, and is used as an electronic device.
However, in the electronic device described above, when the potential of a member (for example, the lid) constituting the cavity fluctuates, characteristics of the functional element fluctuate, making it impossible in some cases to obtain stabilized characteristics.